


Sparkle

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the firefly100 redux. Prompt: festive. This was an exercise to see if I could write all dialogue and no explanation as to who was talking.</p><p>Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the firefly100 redux. Prompt: festive. This was an exercise to see if I could write all dialogue and no explanation as to who was talking.
> 
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon.

&gt;“They’d be shiny.”

“No they wouldn’t.”

“Yes they would.”

“We already had Christmas. Ain’t that festive enough?”

“It’s a whole season Captain. Christmas then New Year, it’s a tradition.”

“Not on Serenity it’s not.”

“I think we should do it Mal as a thank-you to our hosts.”

“Me too sir.”

“And me.”

“Jayne’ll light us all on fire.”

“Hey!”

“Where’d you get them anyhow?”

“I made them Captain; Jayne just gave me the powder and stuff.”

“We don’t hear enough bangs in our line of work?”

“Fireworks don’t bang, they sparkle.”

“Sparkles are good I ‘spose.”

“I love my Captain.”


End file.
